Espéculo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Lucy sólo quería mirarse al espejo y sentirse bella. No eso, nunca eso, todo menos eso. ¿Cómo, si deseaba algo tan simple, no le podía ser concedido? Porque era consciente de que no tendría su "felices para siempre". –Para Boogieman.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece al buen troll de Mashima.

**Extensión: **852 palabras.

**Personaje/Pairing:** Lucy!centric, Natsu/Lucy.

**Notas:** Oh yeah, es tan raro que yo escriba un NaLu siendo que no me gusta la pareja, pero hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, refiriéndome a la temática del fic.

Pondría **Advertencias**, pero sería spoilear mi propio fic y no quiero hacer eso (?) En cualquier caso si les va lo fluff y no lo angst no lean esto, también si son demasiados sensibles en ciertos temas.

¿Algo más? ¡Ah, sí! Pues que esto lo escribí pensando en mi stalker oficial, esa que siempre comenta y a la que le gustan estos... eh... temas, y claro también el NaLu.

Oh yeah Boogie, esa eres tú, va dedicado a ti.

**.**

* * *

**Espéculo**

Lucy sólo quería mirarse al espejo y sentirse bella, quería contemplarse y ver una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, apreciar la clara dicha de una enamorada cada vez que se encontraba frente a su reflejo. No eso, nunca eso, todo menos eso.

Pedía tan poco, solo un poco, un poco para ser dichosa. Pedía tan poco que debería ser tan simple que se lo entregarán, pero la vida se negaba, se empeñaba en que no fuera así. ¿Cómo, si deseaba algo tan simple, no le podía ser concedido?

Pensó que todo sería felicidad cuando aquello empezó, pensó que la alegría iba a llenar cada espacio de su departamento cuando el amor tocó a su puerta, pensó que se iba a sentir plena.

Ahora, mientras cortaba las verduras para la cena de esa noche, sentía todo menos plenitud. Un silencio asfixiante rodeaba el cuarto, roto por el sonido burbujeante del agua hirviendo, como si se riera de ella, de sus anhelos.

Tan poco, anhelaba tan poco.

Cuando se declaró, cuando ella y Natsu empezaron a salir, los primeros días, las primeras semanas, sintió que nada la podría hacer más dichosa, que sería feliz de ahí en adelante.

Ilusa, tonta e ilusa Lucy.

Ella quería amor, quería esas relaciones soñadas que tanto escribía, esas de las que le hablaba su madre.

No pudo ser, no podía ser, nunca podría.

Trozaba la carne al tiempo que sentía los minutos pesadamente sobre ella, minutos de soledad, minutos en los que Natsu no llegaba.

Siempre llegaba tarde, siempre.

Pero Natsu no lo hacía con mala intención, simplemente se entretenía en otras cosas, gastaba su tiempo en peleas y aventuras y olvidaba que ahora Lucy estaba dispuesta a hacerle de comer. Ojala las intenciones contarán de algo.

Lucy quería sentirse como una enamorada, pero era tan difícil, era tan complicado cuando Natsu no la trataba diferente. Salvo por los besos todo seguía igual. Eran las mismas sonrisas, los mismos gestos, las mismas palabras que siempre le dedico, como si ella siguiera siendo su amiga, sólo su amiga.

Mirajane le había dicho muchas veces que Natsu era así, que aún era inmaduro, que por eso no entendía del todo como debía comportarse en una relación, y Lucy sabía que tenía razón. Pensó que pese a eso podría ser feliz, que el Dragneel tarde o temprano maduraría y le daría lo que ella pedía.

Ilusa, tan ilusa.

Porque dolía, que Natsu le sonriera como le sonreía al resto, que le hablará como le hablaba al resto, que le dijera lo mismo que le decía a todos. Dolía no sentirse especial.

El sonido del agua hirviendo fue momentáneamente acallado cuando introdujo las verduras en la olla, para luego empezar a sazonar la carne.

Lucy deseaba sentirse especial, deseaba sentir que Natsu la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él, pero Salamander era tan incapaz de mostrar amor, de darle la relación madura que ella pedía. Tan incapaz de llegar temprano a cenar, de dejar por una noche las peleas con Gray y Erza. Tan incapaz que dolía, demasiado para que Lucy lo aguantara.

Quería sentirse especial, dichosa, y en lugar de eso solo podía sentirse como alguien más en la vida de Natsu, como alguien que no era su novia.

Justo como se sentía su madre, menos importante que el trabajo, solo alguien en algún punto de la lista de prioridades.

Sí, así se sentía Lucy, como un nombre más en la larga lista de conocidos de Natsu. Más abajo que Happy, que Erza, que Gray.

Dolía tanto.

Tanto, que esa mañana, cuando se vio al espejo, obtuvo una imagen que nunca quiso ver.

Ella amaba a su madre, tanto que no quería ser como ella, que quería ser lo libre que su madre no fue. Pero al final era como ella, lo supo cuando su reflejo le devolvió los mismos ojos sin vida, la misma mirada cansada.

Lucy quería muchas cosas, pero eso no, nunca eso.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se vio como su madre, que todo el dolor se hizo insostenible, que preparar la cena para alguien que no llegaba se hizo demasiado doloroso. Fue en ese momento que ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir, para esperar algo que sabía no ocurriría. Natsu no estaba listo para una relación, y quizás nunca lo estuviera, porque era un niño en un cuerpo grande.

Una tonta lágrima la traicionó y cayó por su mejilla cuando terminó de poner la mesa para alguien que no llegaría. Tonta, tonta lágrima.

Una leve y lastimera risa escapó, cruel e irrespetuosa, de sus labios cuando colocó la comida. Las verduras, el jugo, la carne.

Se sentó, consciente de que todo había acabado, de que su sueño había terminado de romperse, de que no tendría el _felices para siempre_.

Por una vez, sólo por esa noche, no le importó. Porque no comía sola, porque por esa vez no debía esperar.

La primera sonrisa sincera surgió de sus labios, como hace meses no sucedía, cuando mordió el primer trozo de carne.

Tragó, dichosa.

Natsu estaba ahí, en la mesa, junto a ella, dentro de ella.

* * *

**.**

Juro que de verdad hace tiempo que quería escribir algo con canibalismo implícito.

Ne, hay está la advertencia, ya ven que ponerla antes era spoiler (?).

En fin, espero les haya gustado, y te haya gustado a ti Boogie.

**Nos leemos. Bye's.**


End file.
